Kotomi Kawana
Kotomi Kawana (河名 コトミ, Kawana Kotomi) was one of the university students that were on the plane coming from Guam. Appearance Kotomi is an extremely beautiful girl, slim and very popular among the men because of her appearance. Kotomi has blue eyes and she's medium in height and noticeably takes good care of her looks. She has long dark blue hair that extends close down to her hip with two bangs that extend down to her chest with the rest of her hair behind her. She wears a single light pink one-piece dress that goes down to her knees. The collar of the dress is white with a strip of white going down the middle. Personality Kotomi is more of a carefree girl. She heavily relies on other people to help her. She's not afraid to get close and comfortable with people she had just met as she had done so to both Kazuma Saji and Akira Sengoku. She's extremely honest about her opinions and puts herself before others, choosing the best method for her own survival. As she was brought up in a rich background with people always looking after her, she isn't able to look after herself very well. She puts her looks in a high self esteem, as she seems to have perfect hair, nails, skin and such. Kotomi has always been adored by men and began to dislike Tooru Rinzai after he had began hiding his face from an injury. She seems to mostly care for herself showing how self centered she is as her entire life, things had only gone her way. She could easily admit she liked Tooru for his face and says there was nothing between them after he had got his face injured. More of her selfish personality arised when she bluntly announced who will be sacrificed and who will stay during one life-threatening situation with the carnivorous bears and wolf fight (Mainly Akira, herself, Kazuma and Takashi Yamaguchi). History Before the story, Kotomi lived under a rich family, being the only daughter and successor of a rich hotel. Throughout her life, thanks to her looks, she naturally draws the attention of boys who treat her, give her gifts and such, that through her whole life, things have gone her way the entire time. Tooru was also one of Kotomi's boyfriends. She was good friends with both Tooru and Rei Ooguro, considering she had gone to parties with both of them. Rei had said there had been unpleasant rumours about Kotomi being a carnivore as well. The three also had gone to the same university together. Chronology Exploration Party arc Kotomi was first seen being found by Akira's Exploration Party #1 when they explored for food and danger. They volunteered for help to get Rei's bag from a wolf. But it turned out to be a trap that lead to a pack of bears. After everyone ran to hide under a crevice, she quickly earned the ire of Rion Akagami by hugging Akira and calling him "cute". After hatching out a plan to get away from the animal fight, Rion was attacked by one of the bears and Akira had to rescue her. After Rion's rescue, Takashi hatched another plan to go to the slopes before the bears saw them but it required 4 people to be sacrificed. Her selfish nature emerged further as she bluntly announced, Akira, Kazuma, Takashi and herself to be the 1st group while the rest were the second group. While the others lashed at her with Rion reprimanding her for not being with Tooru, she was quick to reveal that she only liked him for his face. After a heartfelt declaration of "not leaving any behind", Akira was taken by a bear. But the wolf pack immediately helped him after finding out the bear's weakness on the nose. She was apparently injured by a flying rock when Tooru tried to help her but she rudely shoved him away. Rei tried to bring peace and while arguing, a rock hit her forehead. As she as being tended to, the group exchanged visions and it lead to Akira declaring his vision of the "ideal country". Unbeknownst to them that she was quietly listening before looking at a broken nail and having an annoyed expression on her face. The next morning, she invited Akira out to a private area to talk. The moment they were alone, she immediately stripped and asked Akira to "do it with her" but was refused. Kotomi then lashed out and attempted to choke Akira to death, yelling at how "a virgin could reject her" and because of their situation she lost her charm as a woman. Her lashing out crumbled the ground that they were both standing on, resulting to her falling to her death with Akira badly injured. They were later found by Ernest and the group and was given a burial by Tooru and Rei before they headed back to the camp. Animal Battle arc Her image was briefly seen when Shirou mentions the people who have died on the island already. Tower of Death arc Her image was briefly seen when Tooru mentions how Rei behaved during parties. Quotes *(To Akira Sengoku) "I'm sorry, Akira-kun. You got a wound on your cheek 'cuz of me." '' *(About Tooru Rinzai) ''"No, he doesn't matter..." '' *(Whilst choosing groups) ''"So that puts you and me together, akira-kun. ok? Hmmm plus, we could also use Takashi-kun, who looks smart... and maybe Kazuma-kun , who looks pretty strong? The remaining four can make up the other group. Yup! Perfect." *(To Akira Sengoku) "How dare you mock me, when you're a freaking virgin! Nation my ass screw the country! Screw me instead! I can't believe that a brat like you would ignore me! I know my nails are all schredded, my hair is messed up, and I'm all banged up. I've lost all my appeal as a woman. That's why you won't do it, right!?" Trivia *Remarkably, Kotomi is the first character to be introduced notably on a volume cover, yet ultimately end up dying in that volume. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Passenger Category:University Student